Captive
by XxLittleMissMidnightxX
Summary: A girl who breaks away from her kidnappers and a certain Major breaks away from a evil pixie. Is it a possibility there could be a meeting between the two or is the Major's second in command going to have to bring these two together? What about the girl's kidnappers, are they going to let her go so easily? Follow them on their wild adventure. WARNING: 18 and over.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my short first chapter everyone I have barely any time to write as is but in the dark of night when everyone in my household is asleep and I am not dog tired I give you this. **

**Disclaimer: yada, yada. I really don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1: Captive**

**?'s POV**

_What day was it? Was it night or day?_ She didn't know. She didn't know much of anything anymore. She was taken from her little home in Phoenix and set on fire. She didn't know how long she burned either just that when she woke up she couldn't move or talk. She knew it was from the tall, blonde man who stood outside her cell. He had some sort of power that froze all her muscles, basically paralyzing her entire body. The blonde man and the black haired woman gave her red liquid to drink but it was always through a straw and it always resulted in her entire body clenching with need. She wanted more. It was never enough, because of that, she was afraid they were forcing drugs into her body.

_Why else would she crave it so badly?_ She thought sarcastically.

She tried to refuse it once, by spitting it back up even though her body desperately wanted it, even if the fire in her throat always died down after ingesting it. She didn't want to be a drug addict when she got out of there. _If _she got out, she corrected quickly.

It's been too long now since she has seen or heard anyone. She wanted to move as soon as she felt whatever influence that held her in place lifted but she was too frightened that this was another test. It wouldn't be the first time they set a trap for her.

Her scarred body was a testament to that. She was sure that she was covered in bite marks. She didn't know why but they seemed partial to sinking their teeth into her.

_If I don't at least try, I'll never forgive myself. _She thought determinedly. She slowly lifted her head off the cold, ground and looked towards the cell doors. There was no one. She listened very carefully. She could hear bugs creeping and crawling around but other than that nothing.

_Come on girl, go for it! _With that she got up as fast as she could and made it to the barred door before ripping it off it's hinges and booking down the long hallway. She felt that she was faster than usual. Way faster than usual. She was out of her prison and into the sunlight immediately.

_What the hell did they do to me?_

She didn't sit around and ponder why she was so damn fast. She just ran, as fast as she could. She expected the trees to be a blur at the speed she was going but it was like her vision was in slow motion because she caught each and everything that happened in her line of sight along with her peripheral.

She was amazed all up to the point she heard a commotion from the place she just left. Kicking it into high gear she flew.

**Peter's POV**

It wasn't everyday that his know-it-all power forced him to show up to a place and wait. The place he was currently sitting in was a small meadow with a stream running through the middle of it. It was quite relaxing. He knew that what or whoever was heading his way was something huge; something that had to do with the Major. He just didn't know what.

The Major was taken over by that little pixie bitch. He was no longer the man who could command armies and instill fear into the heart of any vampire with a glance. He was Jasper Hale, veggie vamp and humanitarian. They were designed to eat people. Not take out their food source's food source, if that made any sense, at all.

Peter believed that they were created to cull the herd so to speak. Not keep them as pets. Hell, he and his mate only hunted the unsavory type of humankind. The dredges of society. The ones no one would miss. And that's how it should be.

He leaned back into the soft, green grass and took a minute to clear his mind. Who was so important that he had to be out here? Who could possibly be connected to the Major in some way? His gift would tell him if it was anything dangerous to the Major's life, but he couldn't help that nervous bubble that burst in his chest.

_Could it be?_

**Jasper's POV**

"Come on Jasper! We have to go! Everyone is going to be there, our whole family." Alice's whiny voice rang throughout the empty house. Jasper Whitlock was at his limit with his wife. She didn't care about his wants or needs. She never did. She just wanted a show pony. And he was definitely no show pony.

He was Major Jasper Whitlock and he'd be damn if he was going to let this waiflike woman rule his world and life. _No fuck that!_

"I said no Alice and I meant it. And now that I have actually grown some balls when it comes to you, I am no longer going to be your god damn puppet. I'm done being jerked around by you and not having one ounce of dignity left. You don't love me and I certainly don't love you anymore. So why are you still putting up such a façade? We're through. I'll have Jenks draw up the divorce papers tomorrow." Something in him snapped and it was clear that Alice knew it was serious because her face took on a deranged look before looking him straight in the face and laughing.

"You think you can leave me? To do what, exactly? You've alienated the only other family you have and you have no assets left. You're going to be a poor, nomadic vampire? Good luck with that, Jazzy-poo. You're mine and you know it." Her once pretty face was twisted into a deranged smile. The emotions flooding off of her were full of nothing but malice and contempt. She thought she was better than him. It was his turn to laugh, but it came more like a dark chuckle.

"Oh little girl. Do you think being alone scares me? That having no money leaves me feeling stranded? You are dead wrong. I am the God of War and if you for a moment think that I have anything tying me here, you are delusional. You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand." He was no longer Jasper Hale but Major Whitlock. And he was no longer taking any shit from _anyone._

He walked out the front door and into what many would call destiny.

**Please drop me a line and give me your wisdom. **

**XOXO**


	2. Author Note

**So, I have just been dilly-dallying with life and now I just got a new laptop. So, I ask for patience, I've started the second chapter, it's almost done. So I ask for patience, and I should have the chapter out next week. **

**Love you guys. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know it's been a hot minute since I've posted but I just got a reliable computer. I am a busy, busy little bee, two jobs, school and a boyfriend who can't find his socks himself at 5 am in the morning. I am always on the go, but like I've said before, when the house is quiet and no one is awake then I write. Then I progress the world that is in my head onto paper.**

**So, here's chapter 2. We get to see a little more of the mystery vamp. I'm sure you know who it is. Please, enjoy!**

**? Point of View**

She didn't know how long she had been running but after day turned into night and the night started to lighten, she slowed to stop. _God, what's happening to her?_ She was no longer in the hot desert, but in a cool mountain range. Taking a moment to look at her surroundings, she felt a sense of wonder. Could she really have ran that far? She didn't feel tired or weary after such a long run. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she slept.

_What the hell did they do to me?_ She thought with disgust as she walked into a little meadow. The sun shined through the thick canopy of trees and beamed her with light. It ignited the millions of little crystals under her skin, like a disco ball.

All the feelings that she had to stuff deep down inside her, were starting to bubble up inside. She could feel a panic attack threatening to take over. Taking a deep breath, ended up setting her throat on fire. There was a delicious scent wafting towards her from the West, making her body go on auto-pilot. It smelled very similar to the stuff that those people gave her back at the cave. _Was it the same?_

God, she was thirsty. With that thought she was off like a light. Though the burning need quickly turned into something else when she felt something behind her. Spinning to protect herself, followed by an angry snarl. She watched as a man with sandy blonde hair, raised his hands in the universal _I'm not going to hurt you_ sign_._ His eyes were red like the people who held her captive. He was really broad and tall and littered with scars, like her.

Instead of the sympathy she was expecting to feel, she felt her body tense, as if ready for an attack.

"Hey, lil' darlin'. I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft. It sounded like he was southern, based on his accent. He lowered his arms to his side and waited.

A million of thoughts raced through her mind at once. _Who was he? Why was he here? Was he telling the truth or is he going to hurt me? What do I do?_ She tried to sort through it all but really she just wanted to get back to the amazing smell. She didn't have time to deal with a maybe foe.

"Leave." She growled before turning and taking off towards the smell. It wasn't seconds later before she found the smell and sucked it dry. The eternal burn in her throat was sated, if only for now.

**Peter's Point of View.**

She didn't notice his perch on the tree as she stared down at her arm in disgust. She was pacing back and forth, and having a, what seemed to be a silent conversation with herself. Her form was long and waiflike. She filled the little black shorts wonderfully. And her ragged white tank top left nothing to the imagination, concerning her voluptuous breasts. Her wild brown hair came to the middle of her back and her heart shaped face and full pink lips could bring any man to his knees. She was gorgeous.

And it took a lot for Peter to recognize someone other than his mate to be beautiful, but here it was. In this little thing. The epitome of beauty. It's amazing to think that she belonged with the Major. The ass that he is, is going to make their mating more difficult than it needs to be.

He looked more closely, seeing bite marks littering her entire body. He could see her pretty little face, and on the right side of her jaw; it looked like worst one. It was deep and there were tear marks, almost like the attacker ripped a chunk out, but she put it back with some venom. Major was going to be pissed.

He could already feel the protective instincts to protect his sire's mate, rise inside of him. It's not every day that he welcomes another into their mismatched little family, but she would complete them all. He couldn't wait to tell Char. He couldn't wait to see her. He's been in this clearing for at least a week waiting for this woman, while Char stayed back home.

He didn't know why but his 'knower' told him to go alone. Abruptly, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp inhale. He looked down expecting her to be looking at him, but she faced west, he back to him. Her body was vibrating, before she took off like a bat out of hell. He jumped from his perch silently and begun to follow carefully. He could smell a couple of humans west from here and he was pretty sure that is where she was headed. It all came to a halt though when she twirled, facing him.

The snarl that came out of her, sent shivers down his spine. She was powerful, strong and gorgeous. It was wonder that Pete didn't come in his pants, on the spot. He may be mated but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate beauty in its true form. And that form was currently wound up in this pint size woman that was staring him down.

Her body language told him that her instincts took over. It was obvious that she was protecting her kill. Her body crouched low as she snarled again. Her red eyes assessing everything. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"Hey lil' darlin'. I'm not going to hurt you" He kept his posture calm and relaxed. Her eyes though looked torn. She didn't believe him, at least she didn't want to. She straightened her posture and her eyes turned black.

"Leave." Then she took off. And he couldn't follow her. His body was trying to go in the other direction. To follow her orders. He felt it lift a couple of minutes later. _What in the hell was that?_ He had no control for a whole ten seconds.

Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind at the sight he barreled into. She was clutching a dead hiker to her chest sobbing. Blood everywhere mingled with two other bodies but the man was the one she clutched to her chest. Her tearless sobs smoothed out into quiet whimpers as she looked at him.

"What kind of monster am I?" She whispered. She ran her hand over the man's face, gently closing his eyes. She looked up to Peter. Her remorseful eyes full of questions.

"Come on, I think we need to have the birds and the bees talk." He said lightheartedly. Like there wasn't any bodies around and she wasn't covered in their blood.

**~(*)~**

"Vampires?" She laughed.

"As in can't go into the sun, allergic to garlic and sleeps during the day." Her voice was taking an hysterical edge to it. Peter laughed at her. They had buried the hikers and moved back to the clearing. She was following him, blindly, staring at the ground. Her form defeated.

"Nope, that's just mythical bullshit that the Volturi cooked up. Sunlight doesn't hurt us as you can see. We're pretty much indestructible. Garlic, plus all other food smells like shit, but again not allergic to it. And we don't sleep. Ever." He watched as all that sunk in. She was at the end of what she could take.

"I'm Peter, by the way." Getting off track right now, would be a good idea. He could see that she couldn't take much more. He didn't need a vampire running around with a broken mind. She looked at him a little startled.

"I don't know my name." She whispered surprised.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Don't worry, lil bit. We'll find out who you are." Peter said reassuringly.

**A/N: Soooooo, Yes? No? Maybe so? Whatever it may be drop me a line. I've almost finished chapter 3.**


End file.
